Primeiro Beijo
by Fofa W
Summary: Short James Lilian. O primeiro beijo de Lílian. Primeiro?


"Era uma sufocante manhã de um promissor sábado de verão. Tiago levantou-se muito cedo, não lembrava de um dia de tanto calor em sua vida, até porque um jovem de 17 anos não lembra de muitas coisas... a não ser dela... Ah, Lílian... e ela não saia de sua cabeça...

Na manhã de primeiro de setembro ele estava eufórico; reveria seus amigos, mas também ela, a ruiva que lhe tirava o sono... 'Te concentra, Potter, mantém a linha, olha a imagem...' uma voz falava a todo o momento em sua cabeça.

As semanas se passaram nervosamente, pois todos do sétimo ano se encontravam malucos por conta dos NIEM's, inclusive os marotos. Remo estava irreconhecível, estourando por qualquer coisinha... Até Lestrange, um garoto da sonserina, resolver falar a coisa errada no momento errado... Estavam todos no jardim, numa tarde de domingo. Remo tentava convencer Sírius a estudar: 'Aluado, meu caro, desde quando eu preciso destas bobagens? Você sabe que eu acabo indo bem!' Lestrange, que passava na hora, retrucou: 'Ora, se esse traidor do sangue grifinório passar em algum NIEM eu viro lobisomem...' Pronto. Com os nervos a flor da pele, Remo fez chover insultos sobre o sonserino. Em um minuto metade da escola estava em volta dos dois. Remo puxou a varinha, gesto imitado quase instantaneamente por Tiago e Belatriz Black, outra garota sonserina, que veio apoiar Lestrange. Neste momento apareceu o prof. Dumbledore seguido do zelador e de outros professores, que separaram os brigões. 'Você Lupin, um monitor! Encaminharei os quatro para detenções! Todos na minha sala, já'. O prof. Dumbledore estava furioso...

Resultado: Os quatro passaram todas as noites da semana envasando mandrágoras.

Lílian ficou muito preocupada com Tiago, que era extremamente distraído. 'Ele pode uma hora esquecer de colocar o abafador nas orelhas... Já pensou?' Ela comentava com uma amiga sextanista da grifinória, 'Ele é muito estabanado e...' 'Preocupada com quem, Líli?' Disse Tiago, que Lílian não percebeu estar parado nas costas do quadro da mulher gorda 'por acaso não era comigo?' Lílian sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, mas não perdeu a pose: 'Mas tu é convencido mesmo, hein, Potter... Quem disse que eu estava falando em ti?' 'Ora, calma, Evans... Foi só uma pergunta... ' Nisso a sextanista já tinha dado um jeito de sumir e deixa-los sozinhos na sala comunal, o que era estranhamente constrangedor para Tiago. 'Te concentra...' falava a voz em sua cabeça... 'Mantém o controle...'

Na noite seguinte Remo notou que Tiago estava diferente... Em plena detenção ela estava... CANTANDO? Remo se aproximou e escutou: 'Se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz, se não eu quem vai fazer você feliz...' 'Que alegria é essa, Pontas?' Perguntou para o amigo quando se dirigiam de volta à sala comunal. 'Ãhn!' Respondeu Tiago distraído. 'Eu escutei você cantando, em plena detenção... Quase que eu tiro uma mandrágora do vaso quando você estava sem os abafadores, o que aconteceu?' 'Nada, cara, nada... Só estava feliz, não posso?' 'Tá, engana outro... Hoje fica assim, mas essa história tá mal contada...'

Perto dos feriados de fim de ano, Tiago não agüentava mais... Só pensava nela, e começou a falar nela também, sem querer, a toda hora. 'Ô, cara, acho que tu tá gostando dela de verdade!' Disse Sírius. 'Calaboca, Almofadinhas, ou quebro teus dentes!' 'Uia, a moça tá histérica...' Sírius não conseguiu nem terminar a frase, pois Tiago já estava rolando com ele no chão. Remo apenas olhava de canto, e se formou uma platéia de segundanistas que pararam prá ver os dois fingir que brigavam. No fim, os dois sentaram, suados e descabelados, mas rindo de se acabar... Remo só olhou e murmurou 'Esses dois... Quando vão crescer?'

'Terminaram a festa?' Perguntou Lílian tentando não rir 'pois eu tenho que estudar, só que o fã clube dos marotos é muito barulhento...' Tiago se aproximou do ouvido de Lílian e murmurou 'E você, faz parte dele?' Não sabendo de onde tirou coragem prá isso, Tiago saiu de costas, principalmente para não a deixar ver a cor de seu rosto, que queimava, mas teve a impressão de ter escutado ela sussurrar um 'talvez...'

Na noite antes do embarque para o feriado de Natal, que Tiago iria passar em casa junto com sua família e, claro, Sírius, os marotos ficaram acordados até tarde jogando Snap e fazendo planos para a volta. Sem perceberem, adormeceram em plena sala comunal. Lílian desceu para tomar água, e viu os garotos amontoados nas poltronas, e resolveu chamá-los, para irem para o dormitório. Começou por Sírius, pois ela teve a impressão de que seu ronco acordaria as pessoas em Hogsmead. O que vem agora aconteceu muito rápido. Ao se aproximar de Sírius, percebeu que ele resmungava algumas palavras, e resolveu parar por um instante perto dele para escutar... Seu erro. Ele passou seu braço por trás da cabeça dela e...Tascou um beijo! A reação de Lílian foi imediata: deu um grande tapa no rosto de Sírius, o que fez Remo acordar, e Tiago, que já observava a cena, inchar de ódio...

Lílian subiu correndo para seu dormitório, e Tiago, que urrava de fúria, levantou e peitou Sírius: 'Pô cara, por que fez isso? Você nunca me disse nada... Inclusive fazia piadinha comigo por causa dela, e agora... Isso é traição...' E Sírius não conseguia falar nada, pois Tiago descarregava as palavras sem parar, e Remo só olhava, estupefato. Até que Sírius se irritou e berrou: "Calaboca, Potter! Quem sabe você me deixa explicar?' E Remo interviu: 'Sírius tem razão, Tiago, ele tem direito de se defender.' 'Pois então tenta, traíra...' Sírius fingiu que não ouviu e explicou: 'Eu tava sonhando com a Milena, sabe aquela sextanista amiga da Evans... ela é muito linda, e... bom, ela tem aparecido em alguns dos meus sonhos, e nesse finalmente eu ia beijar ela e... sei lá, acho que não foi uma boa hora prá Evans me acordar...' 'Ah, cara, desculpa... Acho melhor você contar isso prá ela também, e pedir desculpa.' 'Vou fazer isso, mas amanhã, no embarque. Agora vamos dormir.'

E na manhã do embarque, como prometido, Sírius contou tudo para Lílian, e acabaram todos gargalhando da história. Lílian se fingiu de séria e xingou Sírius, mas não se agüentaram e riram mais ainda. E por alguma força do destino, pouco antes do trem chegar à estação para carregá-los, Tiago se viu constrangedoramente a sós com Lílian, tentou puxar conversa: 'Como as coisas podem acontecer na hora errada, não acha?' 'É, mas muitas vezes a hora certa não aparece...' 'O que quer dizer com isso?' 'Quero dizer que normalmente nós temos que fazer a hora certa aparecer...' Tiago achou que aquilo era uma indireta, se encheu de esperanças e disse: 'Então eu acho que chegou a hora de fazer isto...' passou as costas da mão no rosto de Lílian, que fechou os olhos, e eles deram o primeiro dos muitos beijos que seriam vistos entre os dois durante todo aquele ano em Hogwarts."


End file.
